pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of literary awards
This is a list of literary awards from around the world. This list is not intended to be complete, and is instead a list of those literary awards with articles on Wikipedia. International *Astrid Lindgren Memorial Award for children's and youth literature – since 2003 *Balint Balassi Memorial Sword Award for poets and translators – since 1997 *The Bookseller/Diagram Prize for Oddest Title of the Year – since 1978 *Common Wealth Award of Distinguished Service – since 1979 *Dayton Literary Peace Prize – since 2006 *European Union Prize for Literature‎ - since 2009 *Franz Kafka Prize – since 2001 *Hans Christian Andersen Award for children's literature – since 1956 *International Botev Prize - since 1972 *International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award – since 1996 *Jan Michalski Prize for Literature - since 2009 *Jerusalem Prize – since 1963 *Man Booker International Prize - since 2005 *Montreal International Poetry Prize – since 2011 *Neustadt International Prize for Literature – since 1970 *Nobel Prize in Literature – since 1901 *Ovid Prize - since 2002 *Paris Literary Prize - since 2010 *Premio Príncipe de Asturias – since 1981 *Premio Iberoamericano Planeta-Casa de América de Narrativa - since 2007 *Prince of Asturias Awards - since 1980 Regional Ireland *Irish Book Awards Commonwealth *Man Booker Prize: winners and shortlisted authors *Commonwealth Writers' Prize *John Llewellyn Rhys Prize English language * Susan Smith Blackburn Prize for English-language women playwrights * Lionel Gelber Prize for English-language works that advance debate on significant global issues. * The Rossica Translation Prize awarded biennially for the best new published English translation of a high-quality Russian literary work *Warwick Prize for Writing international cross-disciplinary prize awarded biennially for an excellent and substantial piece of writing in the English language, in any genre or form, on a theme that will change with every award * Truman Capote Award for literary criticism in the English language, administered for the Capote Estate by the University of Iowa Writers' Workshop. * The Marsh Biography Award awarded biennially for the best biography written by a British author and first published in the UK during the two preceding years. * The Marsh Children's Literature in Translation Award recognises the best translation of a children’s book from a foreign language into English and published in the UK it was designed to spotlight the high quality and diversity of translated fiction for young readers. Spanish * Miguel de Cervantes Prize * Rómulo Gallegos Prize * Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz Prize – female authors * Premio Planeta * Premio de Novela Ciudad de Torrevieja * Premio Iberoamericano Planeta-Casa de América de Narrativa Portuguese * Camões Prize * Prémio Leya * Prêmio Portugal Telecom de Literatura (from 2007 onwards) Dutch * Arkprijs van het Vrije Woord (Ark Prize of the Free Word) * Constantijn Huygens Prize * Gouden Griffel for children's literature (translated works can win a Zilveren Griffel) * P. C. Hooft Award * Prijs der Nederlandse Letteren Scandinavian * Nordic Council's Literature Prize Asian * Man Asian Literary Prize * DSC Prize for South Asian Literature Southeast Asian * S.E.A.Write Award Arabic * International Prize for Arabic Fiction * Naguib Mahfouz Medal for Literature * Sheikh Zayed Book Award American literature *Aga Khan Prize for Fiction *Ambassador Book Award *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medals in Belles Lettres, Criticism and Essays *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Drama *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction, Novels, Short Stories *American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry *American Book Awards *Anisfield-Wolf Book Award *Arab American Book Award *Arthur Rense Prize *Asian American Literary Awards *Asian/Pacific American Awards for Literature *Autumn House Press Poetry Prize for a full-length book manuscript *Autumn House Press Fiction Prize for a full-length book manuscript *Bancroft Prize *The Best American Poetry series *Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry *Bollingen Prize *The Dana Award *Donna J. Stone National Literary Awards *Edgar Allan Poe Award *Edward Lewis Wallant Award *Fabri Literary Prize *Flannery O'Connor Award for Short Fiction *Frost Medal *Goldsmith Book Prize *Harold Morton Landon Translation Award *Hemingway Foundation/PEN Award *Hispanic Heritage Award for Literature *Hopwood Award *Hugo Award *James Duval Phelan Award *James Laughlin Award *Janet Heidinger Kafka Prize *Joseph Henry Jackson Award *Kate Tufts Discovery Award *Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award *Lambda Literary Award *Lannan Literary Awards *Mary Tanenbaum Award for Nonfiction *Michael Braude Award for Light Verse *Micro Award for Flash Fiction *National Book Award *National Book Critics Circle Award *National Hispanic Cultural Center Literary Award *National Jewish Book Award, Jewish Book Council *National Poetry Series *Native Writers' Circle of the Americas *Nebula Award for Science Fiction *Newbery Medal *The New Criterion Poetry Prize *O. Henry Awards (for short stories) *Outstanding Latino/a Cultural Award in Literary Arts or Publications *Peggy V. Helmerich Distinguished Author Award *PEN/Faulkner Award for Fiction *PEN/Malamud Award (for short stories) *PEN Oakland/Josephine Miles Literary Award (for diversity and multi-cultural work) *PEN/Open Book Award (formerly PEN/Beyond Margins, for writers of color) *Poets' Prize *Premio Aztlán Literary Prize – emerging Chicana/o writers *Pulitzer Prize for **History **Fiction **Poetry **Drama **General Non-Fiction *Pushcart Prize *Quill Awards *Raiziss/de Palchi Translation Awards *Robert Olen Butler Prize *Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize *Sherwood Anderson Foundation Award *Short Story Award *Spur Award *St. Francis College Literary Prize *St. Louis Literary Award *Stonewall Book Award *The Story Prize *Tomás Rivera Mexican American Children's Book Award *Wallace Stevens Award *Walt Whitman Award *William Faulkner - William Wisdom Creative Writing Competition *Whiting Writers' Award Australian literature * Aurealis Award * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award * Miles Franklin Award * New South Wales Premier's Literary Awards * Patrick White Award * Queensland Premier's Literary Awards * Western Australian Premier's Book Awards * Victorian Premier's Literary Award Austrian literature *Ingeborg Bachmann Prize *Feldkircher Lyrikpreis *Erich Fried Prize *Franz Kafka Prize *Austrian State Prize for European Literature *Anton Wildgans Prize Bangladeshi literature *Bangla Academy Award Botswana literature *Bessie Head Literature Awards Brazilian literature *Premio Jabuti *Premio Machado de Assis British literature *Author's Club First Novel Award *Betty Trask Award *Booker Prize *British Book Awards – the "Nibbies" *Commonwealth Writers Prize *Duff Cooper Prize *Forward Prize *Hawthornden Prize *Hessell-Tiltman Prize *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction *John Llewellyn Rhys Prize *Newdigate prize *Orange Prize for Fiction * The Orwell Prize *Samuel Johnson Prize *Somerset Maugham Award *T. S. Eliot Prize *Waverton Good Read Award *Costa Book Awards Bulgarian literature *Vick Prize Canadian literature *Arthur Ellis Award *Booker Prize *Commonwealth Writers Prize *Edna Staebler Award *Geoffrey Bilson Award *Gerald Lampert Award *Griffin Poetry Prize *Governor General's Award *Lorne Pierce Medal *Marian Engel Award *Milton Acorn People's Poetry Award *Norma Fleck Award *Pat Lowther Award *Rogers Writers' Trust Fiction Prize *Scotiabank Giller Prize In 2005, the Giller prize was renamed to the Scotiabank Giller Prize. *Shaughnessy Cohen Prize for Political Writing (Shaughnessy Cohen Award) *Stephen Leacock Award *TD Canadian Children's Literature Award *Trillium Award *Winterset Award *Wright Awards *Writers' Trust Engel/Findley Award *Writers' Trust Hilary Weston Prize Central and Eastern European literature Chilean literature * Chilean National Prize for Literature Chinese literature * Maodun Prize for Literature Croatian language * Croatia rediviva: Ča, Kaj, Što - baštinski dani * Nagrada Ksaver Šandor Gjalski * Nagrada Matice Hrvatske Czech Literature * Magnesia Litera Prize Finnish literature *Finlandia Prize for literature *Runeberg Prize for literature *Thanks for the Book Award for literature French literature *Grand prix du roman de l'Académie française *Prix Alain-Fournier *Prix Décembre *Prix de Flore *Prix des Deux-Magots *Prix Femina *Prix Fénéon *Prix Goncourt *Prix Interallié *Prix Littéraire Valery Larbaud *Prix Médicis *Prix Renaudot Georgian literature *Shota Rustaveli State Prize German literature *German Book Prize *Leipzig Book Fair Prize *Carl Zuckmayer Medal *Ingeborg Bachmann Prize (Austrian) *Georg Büchner Prize *Goethe Prize *Hanseatic Goethe Prize *Heinrich Heine Prize *Kassel Literary Prize *Kleist Prize *Hans Fallada Prize *Heinrich Mann Prize *Hermann Kesten Medal *Nelly Sachs Prize *Roswitha Prize *Schiller Memorial Prize *Solothurner Literaturpreis *Toucan Prize *Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis Hebrew literature *Bialik Prize *Sapir Prize *Tchernichovsky Prize (for translation) Hungarian literature *Balint Balassi Memorial Sword Award *Baumgarten Prize *Kossuth Prize Icelandic literature *Icelandic Literary Prize Indian literature *Ananda Purashkar *Hutch Crossword Book Award *Jnanpith Award *Kalidas Samman *Pampa Award *Rabindra Puraskar *Sahitya Akademi Award *Saraswati Samman *DSC Prize for South Asian Literature *Moortidevi Award Indonesian literature *Jakarta Arts Council Novel Competition Irish literature *Irish Book Awards Israeli literature *Bialik Prize *Geffen Award *Jerusalem Prize *Sapir Prize *Yitzhak Sadeh Prize Italian literature *Bagutta Prize *Premio Bancarella *Premio Campiello *Premio Strega *Premio Urania *Viareggio Prize *Flaiano Prize Japanese literature *Akutagawa Prize *Dazai Osamu Prize *Edogawa Rampo Award *Honkaku Mystery Grand Prize *Izumi Kyōka Prize for Literature (Izumi Kyōka Bungaku Shō) *Kikuchi Kan Prize (Kan Kikuchi Shō) *Yukio Mishima Prize *Mystery Writers of Japan Award *Naoki Prize (Naoki Sanjūgo Shō) *Noma Prize for Literature *Tanizaki Prize *Yomiuri Prize for Literature Luxembourgian literature * Batty Weber Prize * Servais Prize Mexican literature *Premio Nacional de Lingüística y Literatura *Xavier Villaurrutia Award New Zealand literature Nigerian literature Norwegian literature *Halldis Moren Vesaas Prize *NBU-prisen *Norwegian Academy Prize in memory of Thorleif Dahl *Norwegian Academy of Literature and Freedom of Expression *Norwegian Critics Prize for Literature Philippine literature *Palanca Award *Philippine National Book Awards Polish literature *Janusz A. Zajdel Award for science fiction *Nike Award Portuguese literature *Prémio Camões Russian literature *Solzhenitsyn Prize *Russian Booker Prize *Pushkin Prize Slovene literature * Prešeren Award * Prešeren Foundation Award * Kresnik South African Literature * Alan Paton Award * Alba Bouwer Prize * Amstel Playwright of the Year Award * Exclusive Books Boeke Prize * Maskew Miller Longman Literature Awards * Percy FitzPatrick Award * Hertzog Prize * Ingrid Jonker Prize * M-Net Literary Awards * Olive Schreiner Prize * Sol Plaatje Prize for Translation * The Sunday Times Fiction Prize * Thomas Pringle Award Spanish literature *Miguel de Cervantes Prize *Premio Nadal *Premio Planeta *Premio de Novela Ciudad de Torrevieja *Rómulo Gallegos Prize *Premio Nacional de Literatura *Premio Azorín *Premio de la Crítica *Premi Prudenci Bertrana Sri Lanka *Gratiaen Prize *State Literary Award Swedish literature *Augustpriset *De Nios Stora Pris *Best Swedish Crime Novel Award – awarded by Swedish Crime Writers' Academy Swiss literature *Swiss Book Prize Taiwanese literature Thai literature *S.E.A.Write Award *Sriburapha Award *Thailand National Book Award Turkish literature *Erdal Oz Literature Award *Orhan Kemal Literature Award *Sait Faik Abasıyanık Literature Award *Sedat Simavi Literature Award *Yunus Nadi Abalıoğlu Literature Award Ukrainian Literature *Shevchenko National Prize since 1961 *Maxym Rylskyi Prize for Literary Translation (uk) since 1972 *Ars translationis — Mykola Lukash Prize for Literary Translation (uk) since 1989 *Hryhoriy Kochur Prize for Literary Translation (uk) since 2010 Venezuelan literature *Adriano González León Biennial Novel Prize Genres Children's literature *Newbery Medal and Newbery Honor (USA) – since 1922 *Carnegie Medal (UK) – since 1936 *Caldecott Medal and Caldecott Honor (USA) for illustration – since 1938 *Governor General's Award for English language children's literature (Canada) – since 1949 *Jane Addams Children's Book Award (USA) – since 1953 *Laura Ingalls Wilder Medal (USA) – since 1954 *Hans Christian Andersen Award (International) – since 1956 *Kate Greenaway Medal for illustration (UK) – since 1956 *Dorothy Canfield Fisher Children's Book Award (USA) – since 1957 *Guardian Award (UK) – since 1967 *Coretta Scott King Award for African-American Literature (USA) – since 1970 *Tir na n-Og Awards (Wales, UK) – since 1976 *Nestlé Smarties Book Prize (UK) – 1985-2007 *Prix Sorcières (France) – since 1986 *Governor General's Award for French language children's literature (Canada) – since 1987 *Bisto Book of the Year Awards (Ireland) – since 1990 *Anne V. Zarrow Award for Young Readers' Literature (USA) – since 1991 *The Eilis Dillon Award (Ireland) – since 1995 *Angus Book Award (UK) – since 1996 *Pura Belpré Award for Latino literature (USA) – since 1996 *Marsh Award for Children’s Literature in Translation (UK) – since 1996 *Children's Laureate (UK) – since 1999 *Michael L. Printz Award for young adult literature (USA) – since 2000 *Sibert Medal for informational books (USA) – since 2001 *Astrid Lindgren Memorial Award (International) – since 2003 History *Cundill Prize for historical non-fiction - since 2008 Horror Fiction *Bram Stoker Award for superior achievement in horror writing - since 1987 Military fiction and military history *Colby Award for a first work of fiction or non-fiction – since 1999 *Pritzker Military Library Literature Award for Lifetime Achievement in Military Writing – since 2007 Mystery: Crime fiction and Detective fiction *Agatha Award *Anthony Award *Arthur Ellis Awards by the Crime Writers of Canada *Barry Award *Best Swedish Crime Novel Award – awarded by Swedish Crime Writers' Academy *Crime Writers' Association awards: **Cartier Diamond Dagger **Dagger in the Library **Dagger of Daggers **Duncan Lawrie International Dagger **Gold Dagger **Ian Fleming Steel Dagger **Short Story Award *Glass Key award *Grand Prix de Littérature Policière *Hammett Prize *Honkaku Mystery Grand Prize - awarded by Honkaku Mystery Writers Club of Japan *Left Coast Crime awards **Lefty award **The Bruce Alexander Memorial Historical Mystery *Macavity Award *Martin Beck Award *Mystery Writers of America awards: **Edgar Award *Mystery Writers of Japan awards: **Mystery Writers of Japan Award **Edogawa Rampo Award *Shamus Award *Theakston's Old Peculier Crime Novel of the Year Award Science fiction and fantasy *Hugo Award – since 1955 *Nebula Award – since 1965 *BSFA award – since 1970 *Locus Award – since 1971 *Mythopoeic Awards – Awards for the best of mythic fantasy, following in the tradition of J. R. R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis – since 1971 *Prix Tour-Apollo Award – since 1972 *John W. Campbell Memorial Award for Best Science Fiction Novel – since 1973 *John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer in Science Fiction – since 1973 *World Fantasy Award – since 1975 *Prometheus Award – best Libertarian SF – since 1979 *Philip K. Dick Award – since 1982 *Compton Crook Award – best first time novel in genre in a year – since 1983 *Janusz A. Zajdel Award – award given by Polish fandom – since 1984 *Writers of the Future – contest for new authors – since 1985 *Arthur C. Clarke Award – since 1987 *SFRA Pioneer Award – best critical essay length work – since 1990 *Tiptree award – since 1991 *Sidewise Award for Alternate History – since 1995 *Thomas D. Clareson Award for Distinguished Service – promotion of SF teaching and study, etc. – since 1996 *WSFA Small Press Award – since 2007 Sports ;General *William Hill Sports Book of the Year (UK) ;Baseball *CASEY Award (US) *Jerry Malloy Book Prize (US) *Seymour Medal (US) Biography * Marsh Biography Award - awarded biennially for the best biography written by a British author and first published in the UK during the two preceding years. See also *List of poetry awards *List of comics awards External links *Complete listings of main literary award winners for all years *Author Ranking by Literary Awards: ranked lists of authors that received prominent literary award honors *Book Prize Information: A source of information on book prizes and prizewinning books. *"The Art of Prize-Fighting", by Tom Chatfield in Prospect Magazine, January 2009. Essay on the history and merit of modern literary prizes. References Category:American literary awards Literary Category:Literary awards Awards Category:Poetry awards